The Epidemic
by Andrei Rian
Summary: Sequel to 'The Hellion Virus'.


Author's Note  
If you haven't read the Hellion Virus(that's right just the title plain) then don't read on. This is a continuation of the Hellion Virus so read that first. This is the revised version of The Epidemic after I discovered a plot hole the size of South Dakota. There also been some minor changes to everything else. The characters in this story are copyrighted to me and Beuna Vista's "Gargoyles" Then there's all that legal Mumbo Jumbo. Please e-mail me with mistakes, questions, and feedback. Thanks.

Warning: There is violence and which are not suitable to young readers so read at your own risk. I will not be responsible for what happens to readers who do not heed my warning. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Lost

2:34 AM

* * *

"Uuuuhhh, oooohhh," Hudson moaned. Hudson lazily opened his eyes just a crack to see what he could see. All he saw was a blurry, fuzzy image. He could make out a three figures standing over him. One was purple, maybe lavender, another, smaller one, was colored a dark red, and the last one had both light and dark browns on his body. Hudson blinked trying to clear up his vision. He blinked a couple more times and then focused on the three standing above him. Hudson's face lit up when he clearly saw the group. He recognized the large, lavender body of Goliath looking down at him with eyes filled with command leadership. The next person was the Brooklyn eagerly looking at him with a sort of awe that you only see in the gargoyle, in his hand were three long strips of cloth, probably bandages Hudson surmmized. Then Hudson looked at the person tending his wounds. Hudson just uttered one word.

"Sorcery." Hudson realized that he was staring at himself. It was his younger image of himself. Hudson felt a small burst of pressure on his arm as his younger self tightened the bandage on his bleeding arm.

"It's you," Brooklyn said to Hudson's younger self.

"That should about do it lad," Hudson's double said, "there's no need for the rest of them," Brooklyn nodded obediently and replaced the white bandages in the small leather bag on a small table next to Hudson. Hudson's double extended his brown taloned hand. Hudson readily took it and got up. Hudson felt dizzy all of the sudden and started to loose his balance, but his double held on firmly to Hudson's shoulder.

"Now, now don't push yerself, ye've had a nasty fall, but ye'll heal as sunrise," Hudson's double said, "fer now just sit yeself by the fire," Hudson's double helped Hudson over to the large wooden chair near a roaring fire. Hudson gladly took the hard chair, although he would have much preferred the soft, stuffed one at the castle.  
"Wh-Where am I? What-what am I doing here?," Hudson said. Clearly he was exhausted by the sound of his weak voice. Hudson folded his old, leathery wings around himself like a cape.

"Yer in Castle Wyvern in Scotland, as fer what yer doing here I can only guess," Hudson double said. Hudson stroked his white beard thinking back to what had happened. The night's events seemed so distant and faint. He remembered Demona in Elisa's apartment, the Phoenix Gate, a fight over it, and then he was suddenly falling. The last thing he remembered was looking down to see the top of a tiled tower of a castle like building rushing up to meet him. Hudson knew that there was something missing now, something that wasn't missing before he woke up here.

Several minutes passed, the other gargoyles whispered to each other in the corner of the room possibly deciding what to do about their new visitor. Hudson glanced over to the three and then back to the crackling fire. Hudson watched the flames intently following it's intricate dance all the way to the top of the flame where sparks flew up the large chimney. There was a loud pop as a log crumpled down into the mass of coals. Sparks flew and Hudson could have sworn that he saw the shape of an eagle form for a few seconds in the fire. A large coal flew out of the fire and landed near the large feet of the old gargoyle. Hudson peered down at the coal. It to was in the shape of an eagle with it's wings out stretched, talons ready to pierce, and beak open as if it were screaming. Then realization hit Hudson like a rock.

"The Phoenix Gate, that's what's missin'!" Hudson yelled. He jumped out of the chair and despite his condition he still stood up straight and tall. The others stared at the old gargoyle with bewilderment.

"Where's the Phoenix Gate, I had it with me." Hudson said to the group. Hudson's double was the first to speak up.

"Ye would be meanin' this," Hudson's double said. He reached down into a pouch he held at his side and took out the Phoenix Gate, at least a piece of it. The piece only consisted of the head of the Phoenix.

"Where's the rest of it?" Hudson asked, his hope slowly leaving him.

"They seemed to burn up before they hit the ground," Goliath answered.

"Yah, it broke into three pieces and just seemed to disappear," Brooklyn put in. Hudson slumped back down into the chair, loosing all hope.

"Now that we know they ye are here to stay we might as well introduce ye to our other visitors," Hudson's double said.

"I might as well," Hudson said glumly and lazily stood up with no enthusiasm at all. His brown wings hung down farther than usual and he just dragged his tail on the crude stonework.

"I believe their names are Xanatos and Fox and..." Hudson's double started.

"Xanatos?!" Hudson exclaimed. Hope once again found it's way to the surface and it showed. Even Brooklyn could see the change in Hudson's appearance. His tail wasn't dragging anymore, his wings didn't droop and a big smile came upon his face. When Hudson realized that the three were staring at him he immediately regained his composure.

"Let's see these *visitors* of yers," Hudson said. Brooklyn whispered something to Goliath and both of them chuckled nodding in agreement as the four left the room.

* * *

Under New York Wednesday 9:11 PM

* * *

Talon scratched his black head in confusion as he watched his sister, Elisa told him what had happened yesterday. Tolon still couldn't figure out who the old man was and yet he seemed to know a lot about the Labyrinth, gargoyles, and maybe his own clan. Talon still wasn't certain who's side he was on.  
Even with all the events happening above their heads Talon still couldn't take his eyes off Elisa, not because she was telling him what had happened, but for her exquisite beauty. Dirty thoughts entered his head briefly, but he quickly pushed them aside to deal with other matters. Even though Elisa was his sister she really belonged with Goliath's clan. Nothing could ever change that, except Goliath's entire clan's demise...maybe.

"...and here I am," Elisa finished. Elisa got down from the ledge and landed lightly on her taloned feet. Her blue jeans and black shirt were ripped at the edges because of the sudden pressure put on them during her... her transformation. Yet more clothes to add to the already ruined clothes on her list. Ever since Elisa met Goliath and his clan she had been refreshing her wardrobe constantly. Out of all the bills her clothes bill was number one.

Talon knew what was to be done. Talon never gave any false opinions and always spoke truthfully, not in half truths, but whole truths.

"Well," Talon started, he too got off the ledge he was sitting on, "you belong with Goliath and his clan, not here even though I would very much like you to stay. This is not the time, you are part of Goliath's clan, and a part of it you shall remain." Never in all his life had Talon spoken that way, and likely wasn't going to again. There was a moment of silence as Elisa stared at Talon.

"I can get you up to the streets and escort you to Eyrie Tower," Talon said. He motioned for Elisa to follow him and that she did. Elisa reached instinctively to the side of her chest to make sure she still had her gun. All she felt was the wool of her black shirt. Damn. Not only did she leave her leather jacket at that guy's place, but her gun too. Now that she thought of it, her car was still there too, at least she hoped it was...

* * *

Castle Wyvern 978 AD 2:45 AM

* * *

Hudson and Brooklyn watched as the Goliath, Demona, Xanatos, his father, and Fox disappear in a flash fire and light. The other Hudson had left to check up on Goliath's young mate. As the group disappeared from sight a tear came to Hudson's eye and walked back into the stairwell. Brooklyn followed eager to learn from the old gargoyle. Hudson hoped he had remembered the way to the library started on his way with Brooklyn scampering behind him. Brooklyn opened his long month and started to say something, but then closed it again looking down trying to think of a better way to say it. Hudson saw that the young gargoyle was debating weather to say something or not, and Hudson knew what it was too. Against his better judgment Hudson spoke.

"Well lad I see that ye be wantin' to know more about the future eh?"

Brooklyn stuttered at first trying to recover from Hudson's question. "Y-Y-Yes I was, well, was going to, uh, ask you about it."

"I will tell ye this: when the time comes laddie, ye'll know what to do. Ye will be with Yer two friend for quite a while, and when the time comes ye'll take charge of em. Yes, ye'll know what to do..." Brooklyn was perplexed and walked silently behind the old gargoyle for the rest of their journey to the library, thinking about what Hudson said. It seemed like a riddle to Brooklyn, but to Hudson it was as clear as glass.

The two gargoyle reached the large wooden doors of the circular library. Hudson pushed both of them open with little strength. Hudson went straight to one of the shelves where randomly chose a book, ripped out the last page, which was blank, and proceeded to write on it with a ink quill. Brooklyn had yet to learn how to read and write well and understood little that Hudson wrote. He just peered over Hudson's shoulder trying to decipher what was being written. Hudson signed his name at the bottom and neatly folded the letter into thirds. Brooklyn was amazed at the old gargoyle's quickness at writing to Brooklyn's knowledge Hudson didn't know how to read and write, period. Hudson wrote something on the top of the letter and got up from the undersized chair. Brooklyn followed the old gargoyle out of the library and through the maze of passages to a storage room. From there Hudson proceeded to pick out several things out of barrels and various items leaning against the w!  
alls. Brooklyn made no move to stop the old gargoyle because, well because he was the leader of the clan, at least in this time.

When Hudson had finished gathering all the necessities he walked out of the storage room and onto the nearest ledge. Brooklyn knew that the old gargoyle was leaving, and probably wasn't going to come back.

Just before Hudson launched himself from the castle's ledge he turned to Brooklyn and stared longingly into his young face, then as if he was pushed off, he launched himself from the castle's ledge. At first it looked as if he was going to fall, but then his wings snapped out as they always did and caught the wind. Brooklyn waited there and watched the night sky until dawn came. Brooklyn leapt up onto his perch and stood there waiting for the sun to rise, and for sleep to come.

* * *

The Bookstore

Wednesday 11:02 PM

* * *

The old man flipped on the TV and sat back down in the very old brown chair, one which he had had for decades. His cloak and robe was still around him hiding his features from any prying eyes, human or otherwise. With his own eyes and ears he listened to the TV as images of gargoyles and the Virus flicked on and off the screen.

 _"Twelve hours ago the scientists and doctors here at New York hospital have received too many patients to hold in the hospital. Since the virus has already infected them and nothing else could be found wrong with them the victims of the Hellion virus, which make up more than half of New York's population, have been released. So far only one attack on a victim has been reported. Also several scientists at the hospital are linking the Hellion virus with the sightings of "monsters" a few months ago, which are now being called gargoyles, that attacked a precinct in downtown and destroyed a condemned building..."_ A few seconds of footage of the gargoyles was shown, and eerie silence came upon the bookstore. The old man got up and turned the knob of the TV down to off. There was an almost unhearable click and the TV screen turned black.

The old man loved it when everything when according to plan, as it always had. The old man knew just about everything that was going to happen up to a few months ago. after that he had to just rely on luck and the prophecy. At least his hadn't luck run out, yet...

The familiar ring of a bell told the old man that he had a customer. The old man walked out of the back room and to the counter to see who it was. The old man was surprised to see a young, green gargoyle there in the middle of the store with fear sketched into his young humanoid face. The old man knew trouble when he saw it. Stealthily he reached down under the counter and felt around for his fat short sword. Leather jacket...a bag of magical dust...a wooden chest of magical talismans...a small spell book... Ah, he felt the hilt of the sword and softly grasped it and readied himself for the worst even though he knew who the green gargoyle was.

"Come here child. What seems to be the matter," the old man said in his heavy Scottish voice. He didn't have to wait to find out though. The old wooden door splintered as the foot of a brown gargoyle came through the area where the lock was. Four gargoyles walked in, all clad in baggy, or what used to be baggy, jeans and shirts. Their jackets signified, at least to the old man, that they were members of a gang named the Black Hawks.

The first one, the leader, was a dark brown gargoyle, and was armed with a small dagger. The second was a red gargoyle and stood taller than the rest. He carried no weapons but the size of his muscles showed how strong he was. At that moment the old man's free hand grasped the bag of dust. The third one was a dark blue brown gargoyle. His short beak like snout had a small ring curled into it and he was armed with a long club like piece of wood. The fourth stood out from all the others. He was a white colored gargoyle wearing white cloths and carried a white sword. It seemed to glow a dull white too. The leader looked first to the cowering green gargoyle and then to the old man clad in a black robe and cloak.

"Alight old man, you empty the cash register while we finish off this fo'," the leader said and as if he was expecting him to comply turned towards the green gargoyle who now had his teeth bared and eyes glowing, ready to die defending himself from his advisories. The old man knew a jew when he saw it. In the blink of an eye the bag of dust was in the air and the sword was in hand. The bag hit the leader square in the chest, and exploded into a cloud of blue dust that seemed to make every body near it cough. In the midst of the confusion the old man drank a bottle of clear liquid on the side of the counter and then jumped over the counter and into battle.

The old man took down the muscled gargoyle first. His sword bit deep into the gargoyle flesh as the blue gargoyle wheeled around to meet the old man with a fist. All the gargoyle hit was air and then felt a sharp stinging pain in his back as his flesh was being cut open with the short sword. The dust was stinging the eyes of everyone now except the old man, who continued to attack the invaders. The blue gargoyle ran into the brown leader, thought he was the old man, and landed a fist into the leader's head. Then he brought his knee up and into the leader's groin. The leader's eyes crossed and then few unconscious to the floor.

The old man slashed the hamstrings in the back of the blue gargoyle's legs. The blue gargoyle fell onto the leader, knocking himself out on the leader's rock hard horns.  
The old man came to the blue brown gargoyle and watched him try to open his now swollen eyes to see. The next thing the blue brown gargoyle knew he was on the ground ,A few seconds later unconscious.

The white gargoyle still remained, and seemed to had gotten over the effects of the dust. The old man didn't see the gargoyle's attack from behind and felt the long white sword cut through his robes and into his flesh. The old man swore loudly and awaited the second blow. The second one never came. The old man glanced back and saw the white gargoyle backing off slowly and steadily. However, his eyes never left the old man's wound and the old man knew why. It didn't matter though. The old man turned around and approached the white gargoyle. The gargoyle just ran out the door and into the dark streets of New York.

The old man, satisfied with his work, waved his hand and spoke a few words. At his command the dust cloud dissipated and vanished completely. The old man walked over to the counter and picked up the small spell book out from under the counter. He flipped through the pages of spells until he found the rebuild spell he was looking for. The old man held his hand up, whispered the incarnation, and pointed to the splintered door. Green magic light surrounded every piece of wood that belonged to the door. In a few moment the old wooden door look the same as it did just before the attack. He flipped to another page in the book and again whispered the incarnation. The three gang members turned into a mist which seemed to just float to the floor and then disappear.

The old man came up to the green gargoyle and helped the poor kid up. The young gargoyle was amazed by the magic the old man had performed and was eager to learn more.

"Well, now Deniss, why were those men... err gargoyles after ye" the old man said.

"Mr. Willis, sir? They killed my, uh, family and then tried to kill me. I escaped and they ran after me and I tried to hide from them in your store. I guess they followed me," Dennis said shakily. Denis hadn't noticed that Willis had gotten hit, nor did he notice the robe he was wearing mend itself.

"Aaack laddy, yer fine now. Those gargoyles will not a bother ye any longer..."

"Well, um... I, well, I..." Denis bit his lip and tried again to ask his question but failed. Willice knew what the boy wanted to know. Everyone wanted to know his "secret identity." No one had ever seen his face. Willice, against his better judgment pulled his hood down to his collar of his cape like cloak.

Denis was taken back by sight of Willie's face and gasped. "Have-have you always, be-been like that," Denis stuttered. Willice nodded his head and replaced the hood.  
"Ye must never tell a soul, unless I let ye, what happened here tonight now go. I will see ye tomorrow night."

Denis knew from experience that one should never question old man Willis. So Denis did as he was told and walked out of the book store, and into the night.

* * *

Chapter 2: Loved Ones

Eyrie Tower: Thursday 12:01 AM

* * *

Everyone in the clan knew that Elisa and Goliath had feelings for each other. Even Bronx had noticed that Elisa and Goliath had been growing closer and closer. It was a big surprise though to see Xanatos and Owen bring Elisa turned gargoyle up to the castle. Elisa again retold her story to the group who listened with eagerly. Angela sat close to Broadway leaning her head against his massive shoulder. Both of them were worried about Brooklyn, Lex, and Craig, all whom had vanished the night before. Hudson had been missing for two days now and everyone feared the worst.

Elisa was dismayed when she learned of the four disappearing in the past two nights and not a trace of them was found, yet. There was no clue as to where Hudson disappeared to and the microphones that Lex and Brooklyn were using had somehow malfunctioned during their flight and contact was lost. Everyone was wondering what had happened to the four.

Elisa finished her story, again letting silence fall on courtyard. Only the drone of the cars below could be heard from the roof top. Xanatos was the first to speak up.  
"Well, I have business to attend to so I must leave you five to yourselves. Owen," Xanatos and Owen turned to leave. Xanatos stopped and turned to Elisa, "By the way detective my men finished rebuilding your apartment yesterday so you may go back there whenever you like. I'm sure everything is in order. If you find anything missing call me and I be glad to reimburse you for the loose," Xanatos and Owen walked down the stairwell and out of sight.

Goliath turned to Broadway and Angela, "We might as well look for are missing clanmates. Angela why don't you take Broadway with you on your search run. I will search for them on Hudson's and...err my patrol," Goliath frowned reminding himself that Hudson was no longer there. His face brightened as he glanced over at Elisa.  
Broadway and Angela went to the ledge and jumped off. Two pairs of wings snapped out simultaneously and caught an updraft sending them soaring through the air. Goliath watched them glide out of sight then he to came to the ledge and prepared to launch himself out into the night sky.

"Goliath?" Elisa said. Goliath turned his head towards Elisa as he half crouched on all fours tense, ready to launch himself at any moment.

"Yes, Elisa," Goliath answered.

"This is going to sound kind of strange, but... can I tag along to keep you company on your patrol. I know for myself how lonely it can get out there." Goliath smiled.  
"That would be..." Goliath searched for the proper word, "Lovely."

Elisa got up on the ledge beside him. Then reaching back deep into her memory to remember how to fly when she was a gargoyle before, she brought her brown wings in close to her body and readied herself to jump.

Goliath jumped first into the air, snapping his wings out and gaining speed. Elisa followed and as if she had flown millions of times before, leapt off the main tower of Castle Wyvern, snapped her wings out, and caught up to Goliath as they soared into the night.

* * *

Scotland 993 AD 12:32 am

* * *

Hudson felt the cool air on his face and the rough ground at his feet. He had been searching for the famed mirror for fifteen years and had finally found it a week ago. Now that all the preparations had been completed it was time for the ceremony.

Hudson's age was starting to show up. Wrinkles crossed is entire body like fissures. His muscles had gotten smaller and smaller. Hudson estimated that he had a few decades left in him before the end would come, when he would turn to stone and never turn to flesh again.

Hudson mumbled the incarnation and blew the small gray feather into the magic mirror. The feather seemed to float through the mirror as it hit the surface. Hudson finished the incarnation and there was a violent flash of blinding green light. Hudson turned his aged head away as the blinding flash grew. Then, as if by a miracle, darkness surrounded Hudson and the mirror again. Hudson turned towards the mirror and let his eyes focus.

There, standing in front of the mirror was a person Hudson knew from experience, that was a trickster. There before him was Puck, one of Oberon's children. His long locks of white hair streamed down his back and front as he floated in place a few inches about the ground.

"Well, well, well, a gargoyle summoned me this time. At least it wasn't one of those pesky mages that always want money, to be king or to be the best magician there ever was. At least they have humor though. Gargoyles, they have none," Puck said. He floated merrily around Hudson who tried to keep the fay in sight.

"I am not here to play games with ye Puck. I have summoned ye to make a proposition," Hudson said with a growl trying to unsuccessfully to hide his anger.  
"Hmmmm, maybe you'll no better than those pesky mages after all... OK what's the deal my large brown friend?"

"I will give ye information in exchange for immortality and the age I was fifteen years ago."

"Yup, just another one of those pesky mages. What kind of information might you be giving out?"

"Information about ye, yer future, and what is to be."

The fay's eyes perked up as he heard Hudson's words, "And how can I be sure that your telling the truth? I can just turn you into a swine or maybe even a cow if your lying. Both would be a nice main course..."

"Ye and yer brothers and sisters will be decreed by Oberon to spend one-thousand years among the humans in less than a year. If I'm correct ye'll give me immortality and my youth, and I will give you more information that will aid you in the next thousand years."

Puck sat, or rather floated, in deep thought trying to decide what to do. Puck decided to risk it and believe this gargoyle. "I will agree to your terms even though I've done the same with mages, all of whom have become food or little trinkets for me and my family. I wonder what gargoyle tastes like I've never had it before..." With that Puck vanished leaving Hudson their in the rocky ground all alone, without the mirror.

* * *

Scotland 994 AD 7:12 PM

* * *

Hudson stood next to the Stone Goliath gazing up at the stars. His old body now seemed to be just a pile of bones and skin. A wooden cane leaned up against Goliath's wing. Hudson's strength had become far to feeble to keep himself standing without the aid of a cane anymore. Hudson hoped that Puck would come though on the deal. If not Hudson would die a lonely death. None of his kind around him, no friends or family, not even a human cared about him, yet.

"So ye have come," Hudson said aloud. Puck materialized out of the darkness and stood before Hudson.

"Oh yes I have," Puck said. Puck started to fly around Hudson merrily while Hudson just leaned on the stone statue not even trying to keep track of the immortal.

"So ladie what have ye found out?" Hudson knew the answer to the question already.

"Ooooh I found out a lot about you, gargoyle. And you were right too."

"Well, what did you find out about me, Puck?"

"Oh, you are a clever one, gargoyle. A time traveler at that too. I've never really met a time traveler before, lots of immortals, but never a time traveler. It's great to meet someone who knows everything. What's going to happen and what's not going to happen. Isn't it great?"

"Aye," mumbled Hudson.

"Oh your probably wanting your immortality now, but I would like to learn more about what is to happen before I give you my, gift of sorts."

"What will makes up most of the events that are to happen is Demona."

"Who's Demona?"

"She's a blue gargoyle that betrayed our clan to the Vikings. Now only a few of us exist. The three weird sisters will turn Demona into an immortal sometime in the near future. I have no idea when though. Ye will take on the form of a human in the mid 1900s who's name is Owen Burrnet. Ye will also play a key role in our lives as well as the life of our world."

"This is all very... interesting..."

Demona stared up at the two conversing with one another. How could the old one have survived and how was it possible for him to be in a stone spell and yet be here talking to this magical being? It was all very confusing to Demona. Demona strained her large ears to hear what was being said, but was unable to make out the words. Demona had to get closer to the two if she was to learn what was happening She would have to get closer.

Climbing was out of the question as well as flying. Going up the stairwell was the only alternative. Demona walked cautiously into the large stairwell and climbed the stairs making no sound as her heavy feet hit the stones. Demona folded her wings around herself to form a cape and continued her climb. Demona stopped as she reached the top of the tower and listened to the words being said.

"She was in love with Goliath once..." said the voice of the old one.

"This...Demona most be a large thorn in the side of Goliath's clan. I'd hate to be in his shoes right now."

"If I am to live till 1996 I must have immortality. I know what happens and I must survive in order for it to happen."

"How do you know that? I though you said that you didn't know most of what happened...err, what's going to happen after your disappearance."

"Ladie, I've been alive for over one hundred and eighty years, and when ye have to track at night your eyes have to be keen if ye are to notice anything. I might have not noticed it if I hadn't been hit by Demona. Ye see I had already been there."

"AH I see, so Demona's going to become immortal along with a human named Macbeth. What strange things those sisters do, why I can't imagine them being any stranger."

"Aye, so shall..." The stone Demona had her hand on slid out of place and onto the floor. The rock shattered as it hit another stone and the pebbles clicked down the stairs. The next thing she remembered was standing in front of the old leader and the immortal. Puck smiled in amusement.

"Oh this has gotten good. Alight then my old friend. You may have your immortality, but you shall be linked to your worst enemy...her." Puck pointed a finger to Demona and a green light came out of her and then went into the surprised Hudson. Hudson seemed to gain his youth back, at least some of it. Demona looked just a little bit older as she fell to the ground exhausted. Hudson likewise fell to the ground. A green light formed around both of them and lifted them up into the air.

"And now Hudson will stay immortal until he kills Demona or Demona kills him," Puck chanted. "Demona shall not be immortal, but never the less be linked to Hudson forever more," Hudson and Demona fell to the ground and green light disappeared. Puck likewise disappeared leaving the two to themselves. The two looked to each other and swore that they could hear Puck's laugh echo through the night.

* * *

New York: Thursday 2:54 AM

* * *

Angela and Broadway had given up searching for Hudson and hour ago after they had go over the city twice finding no trace of him or the other missing gargoyles. To them it was like trying to find a needle in a hay stack. Tolon also assisted Angela and Broadway in the search, but he too gave up. Now that the entire population of New York city were gargoyles people didn't give it a second thought when they saw the two figures flying through the maze of buildings.

Goliath and Elisa had also given up their search and turned to other things. Since Gargoyles roamed the streets now instead of humans Goliath just became another face in the crowd. Both of them decided to enjoy the night with each other among other people while they could. They walked up and down streets and through the Central Park engaged in idle conversation. They stopped by a deli and got some submarine sandwiches. After that Goliath decided that it was time to take Elisa home.

Both landed on the roof of Elisa's apartment building making no sound what so ever. Goliath opened the large window, let himself in, and then helped Elisa in to her apartment.

Goliath wrapped his wings around Elisa and brought her in close. Elisa cuddled herself closer to Goliath and softly caressed his chest. Goliath wrapped his arms around Elisa's waist and brought her even closer. Elisa could feel Goliath's heart thumping in his chest and the heat from his body hitting hers. Both knew where this was leading but they didn't care. They both knew how they felt for each other.

"I had a wonderful time Elisa," Goliath said. He had a big smile on his face and looked down at Elisa. Elisa looked up to Goliath and their eyes met.

"Same here," she replied. Elisa felt Goliath's hand gently stroke and caress her black hair. Elisa then saw a look in Goliath's eyes that she hadn't seen in a long time. It was love. Goliath bent down a little bit and kissed Elisa's forehead. Elisa knew that it was starting and that almost nothing could stop it.

"I love you Elisa," Elisa kissed Goliath's chest softly and looked up at him.

"So do I Goliath. I wish I could spend the rest of my life like this with you," Goliath bend down and kiss Elisa passionately for several moments. Soon their kisses became more and more feverish and their ecstasy became even more intense. That night Elisa and Goliath had the most wonderful there that out did any that each had experienced in their life times.

* * *

New York Hospital: 2:59 AM

* * *

"Ouch hey..." Those were the words that woke Maggie up from her long sleep. In a few seconds she was out of the small hospital bed and at the small window on her door.

"Brooklyn?" her raspy voice whispered. Yes it was Brooklyn who was having a blood sample taken from him by the doctor who was now a gargoyle. Holding Brooklyn were two large gargoyles dressed in tight fitting military uniforms. The two men started to escort Brooklyn back to his cell. Maggie banged on the door and yelled out Brooklyn's name.

Brooklyn turned his head towards the door and saw Maggie. "Maggie?" he said out loud. Brooklyn took a closer look. "Maggie it is you!" Brooklyn tried to run to Maggie's door, but the guards held him tight. "Hey doc why are we being kept here, we haven't done anything wrong," Brooklyn yelled at the doctor. One of the guard hit him across the head with a club. Brooklyn's head snapped forward and didn't lift back up. His body went limp and his muscles relaxed.

"Now why did you have to go and do that for?" the doctor said to the guard. The doctor walked up to Brooklyn and lifted his unconscious head up. If you really want to know your not human and you are infected with a fatal form of the virus. Alight guards thrown him into his room." With that the guard throw him into his room, literally. His body hit the metal wall and crumpled to the ground. One of the guards closed the heavy steal door and locked it tight.

Maggie sat back down on the bed and sulked. The situation seemed hopeless. Only a miracle could get them out of this place. Only a miracle...

* * *

Chapter 3: The Dark Helicopter

Night Stone H.Q. 3:01 AM

* * *

Demona banged the computer irritably. Not only had the Phoenix Gate eluded her, but her adversary as well. A message flicked onto the large computer screen that took up most of the east wall.

 _"DNA sequence destroyed. New DNA sequence entered. Ready."_

A large window took up the entire west wall or the huge room. This window was just put in the day before after the incident with black gargoyle. Not only was her search for the cure taking up most of her time, but her energy as well. She was dead tired, never resting, never giving up, until she would find a cure.

A noise in the corner of the room made Demona glance up from her work. It was the sound of foot steps. Demona looked to see the approaching figure. He was clad in black armor, a black trench coat, and the hunter's mask. Demona instantly knew who it was.

"I'm busy MacBeth, go away," Demona said.

"No, no more Demona. This ends here and now. Ever since you tried to steal my fortune in Paris I have given up hunting you...most of the time. Now that I have found you we will end it," MacBeth said.

Demona stepped away from the computer and stopped just ten feet away from MacBeth. MacBeth moved his coat aside revealing his trusty stun gun. This was no ordinary stun gun mind you. This was MacBeth's modified version. It's power settings could be changed to cause just a sting or a powerful shock that could cause death. MacBeth unhooked his stun gun and prepared to fire it at Demona. Demona's took up a defensive position ready to jump away from the blast. Her eyes flared red as she waited for the lightning like bolt to be discharged from the weapon. The shot never came.

Both of the immortals heard a sound outside. It went something like fomp fomp fomp fomp... Both looked out the window. A black and red Apache type helicopter slowly came into view. Under the nose of it was a hastily assembled rapid-fire rotating machine gun.  
The helicopter hovered there for a moment mocking them. Then flames came out of all of it's g

uns. The window shattered under the impact of so many bullets. Demona and MacBeth's bodies convulsed and shuttered as hundreds of bullets ripped through their bodies all at once. Both of them fell to the floor even on the floor they still received bullets that hacked at their bodies. Blood, their blood was all over the walls, the ceiling, and the floor. The large computer and several monitors had now become just a burning mass of rubble and metal. Bullet holes adorned every section of the room. It was a wonder that the floor wasn't giving way.

After a few moments the firing ceased and the helicopter moved into a parallel position with the building. MacBeth opened his eyes and glanced at Demona. She was laying the ground unconscious, her two loose garments a dull red. His black ones were covered with bullet holes and blood as well. MacBeth heard the sound of a jet of some sort and closed his eyes also pretending to be dead.

The heavy foot steps made the floor vibrate every time they landed on the ground. MacBeth could tell that they were heading in Demona's direction and not his even though Demona and Macbeth were close together. The footsteps stopped a few feet away from him.

MacBeth opened his eyes to see a person in a boxy exo-suit standing over Demona. The person landed a good kick in Demona's ribs sending her sailing. MacBeth heard the crunch of bones as the robotic leg hit Demona's ribs, and clutched his ribs for a moment as pain passed though his body. Then as if by a miracle it disappeared. MacBeth knew that he had a chance to get this person. MacBeth looked to his side to see his stun gun a foot away from his hand.

MacBeth slowly inched his hand toward the stun gun cautiously trying not to make a sound. His hand reached the stun gun and wrapped itself around it's handle. MacBeth aimed the stun gun at the exo-suit. He pulled the trigger and a bolt of electricity shot out of the center of the two pole like structures. The person and the exo-suit were thrown to the ground by the blast. MacBeth stood up and walked over to the fallen man.

The blast of the stun gun had blown hole into the exo-suit. The man moved to a standing position with some difficulty, and pushed open the cockpit door and wound himself out of the exo-suit. MacBeth was amazed to see the person standing front of him wore a hunter's mask similar to his. Both of them were amazed to see each other.

"I never knew that there were more hunters out there. Who are you?" the hunter said.  
"Who are you?" MacBeth asked.  
"I am Jason Canmore and who would you might be?" MacBeth didn't know that Canmore's family had survived. MacBeth decided to tell the Canmore the truth anyways.

"I am MacBeth."

"MacBeth?! But, y-you died over nine hundred years ago. How can you be here? I would very much like to know that, but you are MacBeth, sworn enemy of Cemore and I must kill you." Jason stepped forward and pulled off of his back a large laser rifle.

"I'd like to see you try laddie come on give me your best shot."

Jason did too. He fired one blast and hit MacBeth in the head. MacBeth's body fell violently to the floor. A large burn mark on his face marked where Jason had hit him.  
"Now that that's settled let's se...OOF..." Jason turned around only to be met in the stomach with a blue fist. Jason crumpled to the floor coughing an wheezing in pain. MacBeth slowly got to his feet and stood over Jason next to Demona who was rubbing her face.

"What should we do with him?" MacBeth said. Neither Demona or MacBeth noticed Jason taking out a small remote control of some sort.

"I could think of several ways to make our little friend's life miserable," Demona replied. Jason pressed two buttons on his remote control and smiled.

"For example..." MacBeth and Demona were shocked to see Jason disappear and the exo-suit erupted in an explosion vaporizing the entire building.

* * *

What's left of Night Stone H.Q. 3:51 AM

* * *

MacBeth weakly lifted himself out of the rubble of the now destroyed building. MacBeth still felt the pressure of rubble on his body that told him that Demona was still underneath all of the metal and rock. MacBeth went through the rubble trying to find his archenemy. MacBeth didn't want to kill demona yet. He had something else in mind.

MacBeth spoted a blue arm sticking out of a large pair of concrete stones. MacBeth pushed against the lighter one with all his might. MacBeth pushed for several minutes until finally he dislodged the rock and gave it one last push to send it down the little stone hill. Demona started clawing her way to the surface and MacBeth helped uncover the rubble on top of her.

When Demona got out of the rubble and onto her feet she started to thank her savior.  
"Thank you whoev...YOU" Demona looked as who had saved her and relized it was MacBeth. Demona roared and got in a defensive position with teeth beared and claws extended.

"Nay Demona. Remember when we allied together against our common enemy? Now that this new hunter has destroyed your building and has learned of my presence. I believe we should call a truce and fight together against this hunter."

Demona thought for moment before she answered and sighed, "Yes, I do believe this shall benifit both of us."

"Then it's agreed," MacBeth and Demona clasped arms and made a truce and together they walked out of the rubble of what was once the prestigious Night Stone H.Q.

* * *

Elisa's Apartment: 5:07 AM

* * *

Elisa slipped out of bed and onto the floor Elisa looked back at Goliath who stared at her beautiful, tender body longingly. Elisa couldn't believe it? Had she actually made love to Goliath? It seemed as if it was a dream, like many dreams she had dreamed, but it wasn't. Elisa let Goliath stare at her for a few moments just to tease him before she got dressed. The dark night sky had started to change into a deep blue and soon it would be sunrise.

Elisa slipped her white panties over her legs and up her waist, then she slipped her tight fitting pants over that. Elisa then picked up her black shirt and slipped her wings through the tiny slit and then got it over the rest of her body.

Goliath too got out of bed a few moments later and got dressed. Elisa watched him bring up his loin cloth and then slip his belt around his waist. After it was all in place Goliath walked over to Elisa and wrapped his thick leathery wings around Elisa. Then the both embraced lovingly. It had to be a dream Elisa though, it just had to be...  
"Ahem," uttered a voice at the door. Elisa and Goliath turned their heads towards the door to see Craig standing before them. Craig had a large grin spread across his face as he watched the two love birds dis-embrace and stand together. "Well, I just decided to drop by to find you two. I've been looking for you two for quiet a while now."

"Where were you," Goliath questioned.

"Oh I was out and about, very out and about."

"We've been looking for you and the rest of the gargoyles for two days. Where's Brooklyn and Lex?" Elisa questioned.

"Oh their back home at Castle Wyvern. They returned there with me at around three. I'll head back their and tell them your, um...fine. If I'm going to get there though I'll have to leave now so two to lu." With that Craig leapt out the open window and onto roof. A few moments later Elisa and Goliath heard the sound of wings snapping into place and air being pushed over them.

For the next half hour before sunrise Goliath and Elisa sat on the roof staring at the coming sunrise. Elisa sat on Goliath's lap holding on to his strong arms which were wrapped around her. Just before sunrise The both got on their pedestals and prepared to meet the rising sun. As the sun rose their skin turned to stone with a series of crackling and crunching. Then the roof became quiet.

The entire city grew quiet, the entire world became quiet. Well...almost. All that could be heard were the birds chirping, animals growling eating and stepping, and the sound of the wind rustling the leaves in the trees. New York streets were quiet no cars could be heard, no people talking, and not the sound of construction. The entire city was asleep...almost.

* * *

Somewhere in New York City: Thursday 5:59 AM

* * *

Jason banged his fist on the on the wall in his living room. Not only had he failed to kill the demon, but he had lost an exo-frame and a multi-million dollar helicopter. What next? At least he was safe, safe in his fully fortified house. It was a huge white house out of the way of Manhattan and New York. It looked just like another face in the crowd of house in New York and he liked that. No one knew he had enough fire power in his house to blow up New York State.

Jason was just tired. That was it he was just tired. Jason knew that he hadn't slept in three days, but it didn't really become noticeable until last night when he faced the demon. Even worse MacBeth's family had survived. Not good. Even after he knew all this Jason still didn't know how he could have missed both of them. It was almost impossible. It had to be impossible. Jason slammed his fist into the wall again. He felt a stinging sensation on his hand as the fist hit the wall. He brought his hand back and saw that it was bleeding heavily. Damn. What else could go wrong?

"Ya know bangin' them hands inta them walls ain't good fo' ya health," came a voice from behind Jason. Jason turned around to see a White figure standing in front of him. In a few short seconds he figured out that the person standing in front of him was a gargoyle, but...he was stoned.

"Who the hell are you?!" Jason yelled at the Albino gargoyle.

"Me name don't matter it's what me have to offer that counts."

"And what would that be?"

"This." The albino Gargoyle held up a long curved white sword which it seemed to have it's own erie white glow. Jason was clearly not impressed.

"What would I need with a crummy sword anyways?"

"This isn't just another sword. It has great power. It is powerful enough to kill Demona and MacBeth. No ordinary weapons can kill them fo'. Ya learned that last night, me hope..."

"Well...I'll try it once. OK?"

"Deal." The albino gargoyle handed Jason the sword. Jason looked over the sword carefully with a keen eye. It was truly a beautiful sword. Jason looked up again to thank the gargoyle, but he found himself alone in his own house in the sleeping city. Almost.

* * *

Eyrie Tower 9:37 AM

* * *

Xanatos walked up to the three stone gargoyles that resided on their perches. Xanatos looked down and sighed. Not only had the entire city been turned to stone, but his beloved wife as well. Until this Hellion Virus was cured he would be all alone during the day. Regardless of the current situation Owen still performed all his duties to the best of his ability, and was doing pretty well considering most of his scheduling had been shot to hell because of this stupid virus. Owen's only job now was to keep the tower tidy and take care of Alexander. Since the entire city was asleep Owen knew that this was the ideal time to teach Alexander spells that would have been seen by all if the city had been awake.

Xanatos kicked a loose rock that lay on the stone floor in a random direction, to a random place, to lie there waiting for another day when someone would kick the rock around again. Xanatos just wanted this whole deal to be over with. Only one more night, just one more night before everything would turn back to normal. Xanatos knew that Elisa would not be that fortunate. Elisa would have one thing in her life that would affect the future as well as the present. Goliath and Elisa were in for a treat, soon. Soon they would know.

Xanatos heard the giggle of his young Alexander echo though out the city. Xanatos smiled and thought of how great of a mage Alexander would be. A few minutes later a small sphere of light appeared before Xanatos. It circled around him like a satellite orbiting a planet. All the while the giggling of Alexander echoed around Xanatos.  
The giggling stopped suddenly though, the light stopped moving. The light changed in front of Xanatos. The light grew bigger and more fire like. Fiery wings sprouted out of the sides, an eagle's head from the front, and tail feathers of fire from the back. The phoenix darted to Xanatos's side and took up a defensive position. Xanatos turned to the phoenix and stared at what it was staring at. Xanatos as well as Owen and Alexander were surprised to see a gargoyle, an albino at that. The ruffled white mane flowed in the soft wind like it had a life of it's own. A frown adorned the albino gargoyle's face.

"Look Mr. Xanatos I know you know what's going on and who's causing this plague. Right now it isn't pleasing me one bit. Now tell me who's behind this plague, and believe me you don't want me to force it out of you. I can be very convincing. Now who?!" the albino gargoyle's eyes flare white and his face twisted in anger.

The phoenix screamed and darted towards the albino gargoyle with it's claws forward and beak open. The albino pointed a finger at the oncoming phoenix. The phoenix came to a halt just a few inches from the albino's hand. The albino yawned as the phoenix used all of it's strength to try to move forward but to no avail. The albino now bored with this game finished it. A white bolt of magic shot out from is pointing finger and into the phoenix. The phoenix seemed to blow up into little bits of flames that winked out like sparks. Xanatos back away from his assailant to a nearby wall. Xanatos pushed a small stone brick into the wall. A portion of the wall shot up revealing a laser cannon. Xanatos grabbed it and aimed it at the albino gargoyle.

Xanatos fired the laser cannon at full force at the albino gargoyle. All he did though was hold up his hand. The lasers seemed to curve around him and then disintegrate.

Xanatos dropped the weapon and shuttered. The albino gargoyle casually walked to Xanatos. The albino grabbed Xanatos by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

Xanatos fought for air as his air passage was slowly being closed by the taloned hand. Xanatos grasped the white hand and tried to pull the fingers from his throat, but to no avail.

"Now WHO?!"


End file.
